


YGO Oneshots

by Evilkitten3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkitten3/pseuds/Evilkitten3
Summary: Just YGO oneshots from Tumblr. Pairings vary





	1. Irateshipping - Dancing

Prompt: Irateshipping + Dancing

“What’s the point of a masquerade ball when it’s easy to tell who’s who?” Jounouchi grumbled. “I mean, these masks barely hide anything.”

“Kaiba wants to pretend you’re not here,” Marik said drily. Jounouchi glared at him. “It’s just fancy rich people stuff, Katsuya,” he amended.

“Nah, you’re probably right,” Jounouchi admitted. “I’d do the same.” Marik grimaced as Jounouchi stepped on his toe.

“Do you even know _how_ to waltz?” he complained.

“No one here knows how to waltz,” Jounouchi pointed out. “Except Anzu and Kaiba, I mean.” Which was probably why they were dancing with each other, although neither looked particularly thrilled.

“Isis knows how,” Marik said, although he had no idea if that was true. Even if it wasn’t, she was a fast learner. “Oh, for the love of– step on my toes again and you’re sleeping on the couch for a week!” he threatened.

“Sorry!”


	2. Casteshipping - Gentleman

Prompt: Casteshipping + Gentleman

“It’s a formal event,” Atem read. “Means you have to wear a tux.”

“Back in Ancient Egypt, it meant I’d be breaking in and stealing your shit,” Bakura complained. “Do I have to go?”

“I have to bring a date.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be your date.”

“I was thinking I should probably ask someone else anyway,” Atem shrugged. “You’re not exactly the ‘gentleman’ type.”

“Damn straight,” Bakura agreed.

He went anyway.


	3. Wishshipping - Phobia

Prompt: Wishshipping + Phobia

“A haunted house would be really fun,” Yuugi wheedled. “And Bakura-kun put a ton of effort into this.”

“The last time Bakura put a ton of effort into something, we almost died,” Jounouchi pointed out. “And _no_. I hate ghosts, Yuugi.”

“Even the Pharaoh?” Yuugi asked, gesturing towards the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck.

“Wha– no, not the Pharaoh!” Jounouchi gave the Item an awkward pat, as if he’d somehow offended it. “Ugh, fine, I’ll go to the haunted house. But if Bakura tries to kill us, then I _freaking told you so_.”


	4. Rivalshipping - Laughter

Prompt: Rivalshipping + Laughter

“Will you tell your boyfriend to stop sniggering?” Kaiba growled, as he and Anzu danced. Anzu pinched him.

“ _Your_ boyfriend, genius,” she snapped. “And he’d stop ‘sniggering’ if you’d stop looking like someone shoved a piece of shit underneath your nose.”

“It feels like someone _did_ ,” Kaiba shot back. Anzu smirked.

“You’re not dancing with yourself, Kaiba,” she retorted, winking at Yuugi.

Yuugi, who was standing by the punch bowl and trying to look like he wasn’t listening in on them, snorted with laughter.


	5. Rivalshipping - Rain

Prompt: Rivalshipping + Rain

((I tried to make this serious, but I remembered a scene in DSOD so it’s silly and I’m not nearly as sorry as I should be))

Yuugi met Kaiba’s gaze, the two rivals staring intensely at one another. _A new tournament_ , Yuugi thought to himself. _Can’t say I’m surprised_.

Rain fell around them, somehow failing to in any way affect their hair.

“Well?” Kaiba asked. A car honk interrupted them.

“…Get out of the street, Kaiba-kun.”


	6. Casteshipping - Nostalgic

Prompt: Casteshipping + Nostalgic

There are times when things aren’t right. Times when Atem expect someone to give something to him and then remembers he has to ask first. Times when someone points at Bakura’s hair and he tenses, ready for a fight. Times when Atem looks down at his cards and sees Mahado and Mana instead of the Black Magician and the Black Magician Girl. Times when Bakura can’t see anything but fire, and he chokes on the ashes of the dead.

But there are times when it isn’t so bad. Times when Atem’s friends call him by his name, and treat him as an equal. Times when Bakura can sleep with both eyes closed, and not have to worry about someone killing him in his sleep. Atem is no longer the King of Egypt. Bakura is no longer the King of Thieves.

Times have changed, and sometimes it’s not so bad. Sometimes, Bakura will hand things to Atem before he gets to ask (well, ‘throw’, but still). Sometimes, people will point at both of them. Sometimes, Mahado and Mana are just trading cards. Sometimes, Atem can douse the fires and Bakura returns to the real world.

Sometimes, Atem thinks, is probably as close to “always” as they can manage.


	7. Puzzleshipping - Saline

Prompt: Puzzleshipping + Saline

((I tried to do something serious but I failed miserably. Sorry dude :|))

“Why is soy sauce so _salty_?” The voice in the back of Yuugi’s head wondered.

“No clue,” Yuugi said absently. “I’m sure there’s some scientific reason, but as far as I know, it just is.”

“Didn’t one of those history books say that salt was valuable back in Ancient Egypt?” the Nameless Pharaoh recalled. “Perhaps that’s why it’s so surprising to me.” Yuugi shrugged.

“Could be.” He popped another piece of sushi into his mouth. “I guess it’s just one of life’s great mysteries.”

“And _space_ \- was that a thing back in Ancient Egypt? Because if so–”

“Let me eat my lunch please, Pharaoh.”


	8. Buddyshipping - Lavender

Prompt: Buddyshipping + Lavender

“Did you know lavender means ‘faithful’?” Honda said out of nowhere. “In Hanakotoba, I mean.” Jounouchi stared at him.

“And you know this because…?” he asked slowly. Honda flushed.

“My sister’s really into that stuff!” he defended. “C’mon, man, I’m just saying.”

“I’ve met your sister; since when is she into flowers?”

“It’s a phase or something,” Honda waved him off nervously. “Forget it, it’s dumb. Anyway–”

“I’m not gonna judge you for liking flowers,” Jounouchi interrupted. “You can like whatever you want. You’re still you.” Honda grinned sheepishly.

“…Thanks, man.”


	9. Visionshipping - Whisper

Prompt: Visionshipping + Whisper

Isis’s first time in Japan had been spent working in the museum and hunting down her wayward brothers. Her second time was, she had hoped, going to be a bit more relaxing.

But now that she had time to pay attention to her surroundings, she was beginning to notice the _people_ who were paying attention to _her_. More specifically, they were paying attention to what made her stand out - her dark skin, the way she wore her hair, her clothing - and she could hear the word “gaijin” murmured every time she stepped outside.

Mostly, she kept her head high and ignored them, but she did wonder how she hadn’t noticed before. Sometimes, though, she thought she felt a hand tugging at veil she wore, and when she turned around sharply, she heard giggles.

And then, almost like magic, Mai was there, laughing and waving and calling all of the attention away from Isis because how could you _not_ pay attention to Kujaku Mai? She was loud and outgoing and flirtatious and everything Isis wasn’t (but there were times when Mai was quiet and whispered and Isis thought she felt butterflies in her stomach).


End file.
